


constellation heart

by triesquid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanfic of Fanfic, Gen, M/M, a "stiles' moles are constellations" trope thing, fanpoetry of fanfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triesquid/pseuds/triesquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wears constellations on his skin; he has a constellation heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	constellation heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zosofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosofi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gravity's Got Nothing on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593514) by [zosofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosofi/pseuds/zosofi). 



> OMG—okay—this is dumb. I wrote it while I was reading zosofi's _Gravity’s Got Nothing On You_. IDK. It was ’caused by something snarky Stiles said about “tracing constellations with you fingertips,” and yeah, I ended up here.
> 
> I am so, so sorry. It’s so soppingly saccharine; I can’t even.

a constellation heart  
  
luminous filled  
with stars and galaxies  
  
looking into the sun  
everything supernova-bright  
  
a constellation heart  
  
never having known  
what it is to fear  
  
never having known  
to hide from the dark  
  
a constellation heart  
  
writ large  
with every breath  
  
traced in wonder  
with ambling fingertips


End file.
